The 15 Reasons To Be Scared Of Gwen
by KandiLips
Summary: If there's one thing that Ben, Kevin and Julie all know, it's that you should never, EVER mess with Gwen. Because if you irritate her enough, she may rip your head off... or worse. COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS. Rated T for certain chapters. Contains GWEVIN!
1. Hairbrush Murderer

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey, peeps! Okay, so I've decided to expand my "Reasons" collections, (as some people have called them in the past) with this latest one: The 15 Reasons To Be Scared Of Gwen. And yes, the title DOES say it all. So, my ultimate goal here is to convince you of just how terrifying Gwen can be. Oh, I'm gonna really enjoy this... hope you all like!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**In the movie The Crazies, their catch phrase is: "Fear thy neighbor." But for this, it's: "Fear thy REDHEAD." Wow, I'm sooo lame. (Sigh)**_

_**The 15 Reasons To Be Scared Of Gwen**_

_**Reason #1: Hairbrush Murderer.**_

* * *

Nobody's POV:

Gwen just couldn't take this cruelty.

Every time she ran the cursed hairbrush through her long, orange mane and pulled it away to look at it, she'd be staring down at a sea of red. All that her emerald gaze would be able to see would be the poor, innocent hair that had been ripped right out of her scalp with a painful, stinging sensation.

And the girl was entirely fuming with rage. The hairbrush was _evil;_ taking her silky hair strands away, and, yank by yank, bringing her closer to being completely, flipping bald.

Gwen didn't even have any snarls in her hair that her brush could possibly stumble over! Not a rat's nest, not a wad of gum that Ben stuck in her hair, not anything. Her hair was perfect; a gorgeous river of shimmering scarlet tendrils that swooped straight down to the small of her back.

And Gwen's hairbrush? _Pfft,_ a cruddy chunk of magenta plastic that she had bought at Target for ninety nine cents. Worse, it wasn't even _worth_ that ninety nine cents. It didn't even come close to having any of the qualities that her hair rightfully deserved! It was dishonorable.

It was a disgrace to the world of cosmetic items.

Her green eyes filling with distaste and anger, the red-head glared down at the device, her stare screaming "mutiny". No longer would she have to put up with this trashy item. No longer would she let it claw at her scalp. No longer would she let it rip out her hair strands...

This meant _war._

Gaze narrowing, Gwen held the device straight out over one knee, and in one quick, little movement, she brought it right down on that knee, desperate to snap it in half.

The scarlet-haired girl growled; it hadn't worked. Because there was the brush, _whole_, in her white-knuckled, clenched fists. Gwen felt the blood in her veins begin to churn. So, the hairbrush company couldn't make a brush that could actually _brush_ hair, but they could make one that was teenage-anodite resistant?

She needed a new strategy.

Gritting her teeth, Gwen lifted up the worthless tool, proceeding then to surround it in her bright, fuchsia mana, and to chuck it right down through the floorboards with all the power she could muster.

Which was a _crap-load_ of power.

…...

Meanwhile, Ben, who had been invited over his cousin's house for the weekend, was downstairs sitting at the kitchen table, happily enjoying his fourth bowl of yummy Captain Crunch cereal while Lily Tennyson stared at him with utmost shock from across the table. Never had she seen anyone eat cereal with such thorough aggression as her nephew. Ben was chomping it all down; spoonful by spoonful, like a starved, rabid animal. Lily was lucky if she could even get Gwen to _eat_ breakfast, and now Ben was consuming more food for breakfast than her daughter ate in a whole day! The weary woman sighed, seriously beginning to question the quantity of food her sister-in-law was feeding the boy...

Suddenly and out of the blue, a loud crash sounded from above their heads, seeming much like the noise a hairbrush or something would make if it smashed down through the floorboards.

And that's _exactly_ what it was.

Lily glanced up in horror as a bright purple hairbrush came hurtling out of a newly-created crater in the ceiling, smacked down on Ben's head, which, caused _him_ to go flying out of his seat and collapse on the tiled floor below, his bowl of Captain Crunch and everything else occupying a spot on the table flinging up off its surface, soaring though the air, and finally exploding and shattering against the refrigerator as the teen pulled the table cloth down with him.

Once the epidemic was all over, the woman found herself shaking, her arms held high above her head as a weak source of protection for any stray shards of glass.

Lily's kitchen was a disaster. The floor was _covered _with broken pottery, milk, utensils, and cereal. In fact, her eyes couldn't even find the actual tiles of the kitchen floor. And in the middle of all this mass destruction, there was Ben, his body completely mummified by the table cloth as he laid there in an ocean of milk and little, yellow Captain Crunch balls.

Terrified, Lily stared up at the giant hole above her nephew, her green eyes scanning the area for any possible life-threatening dangers, such as a Wii remote wrongly-placed in the hands of her husband.

Instead, she found Gwen, her beautiful, perfect daughter peering down through the gap with a mixture of sheer anger and embarrassment scribbled all over her face.

"Hey mom, could you get me a new hairbrush?" The teen inquired like nothing at all _strange_ had just happened, her emerald orbs searching her mother's frightened face for an answer.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Scared of red-heads yet, or maybe JUST Gwen? Review and let me know! ;) Kay, I'm outta here. Hasta Luego! **_


	2. Fondness Of Pantsing

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Holy… cow. OKAY, the craaaaziest thing happened today, you guys gotta hear this! So I was on my way home from school, and I was just minding my own business, ya know- strolling along down the sidewalk and hauling my five thousand pound backpack behind me, when I looked to my left across the street and saw this kid SPRINTING his toosh off and screaming like he was being attacked. And lo and behold, he WAS being attacked. By a freaking flock of pigeons! That's right, folks. Pigeons are the new 1 on the America's Most Dangerous Predators list. Naw, I'm just pulling your leg, but SERIOUSLY, these pigeons were like freaking CHASING him! And so of course, my natural response to a sight like this was a laugh-your-ass-off-fest. It was just so amazingly natural for me- I couldn't help myself. It was pretty damn hilarious. Maybe I should write a fan fiction story entirely off of that experience… *Sigh* Anywho, hope you enjoy this little one-shot!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**WHY don't I own Ben 10? WHY?**_

_**The 15 Reasons To Be Scared Of Gwen**_

_**Reason #2: Fondness Of Pantsing.**_

* * *

Author's POV:

"Wow, Ben! It must be so cool to be you!" A blonde-haired girl exclaimed merrily, leaning in intently towards her hero as she pushed herself closer to him.

"Why yes, yes it is." The brunette grinned egotistically, overflowing with more and more pride as his group of admirers threw compliment by compliment his way.

"Is it hard having so many responsibilities?" One of the shorter, dark-haired boys inquired with a look of deep admiration scribbled across his face. "I mean, having to save the world all the time, _and _balancing your normal high school life?"

"Well, you see, young one," Ben began, patting the kid in a supporting manner on the head. "Over these past years, I've become more grown up, and, adult-like." The cocky teen smiled at the thought. "Let's just say that I'm far more advanced than others, and therefore capable of handling way more than just any average teenager." He chuckled to himself, and continued playing himself up as the one and only, fantastic, super-star. "Because I… am _mature_."

And before anyone could even say anything, or even move, Gwen had waltzed on up to the arrogant brunette. It only took two seconds for the smirking red-head to yank down hard on Ben's pants and pull them right down to his ankles, revealing a not-so-masculine pair of rainbow-colored Care Bears boxers underneath.

"And there you have it, kids." She sniggered, her jade gaze alight with humor. _"Maturity."_

And Ben could only stare after his scarlet-haired cousin with a dumb-struck expression as she sauntered off towards her dark-haired boyfriend, who was currently rolling around on the ground like a maniac in a fiercely violent laughing fit.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Well, I think we can all safely agree with the conclusion that Ben totally and fully deserved to be pantsed. Am I right? Let me know by clicking on the magical link of reviewing below! I'll love you forever! **_


	3. Yelling At The Police

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey, guys! So, since this one-shot collection was just BEGGING to be updated, I have now updated it. Can't put it into simpler words than that. Bon appetite!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Don't own- 'nough said.**_

_**The 15 Reasons To Be Scared Of Gwen**_

_**Reason 3: Yelling At The Police.**_

* * *

Author's POV:

Eyes smoldering with sheer, untamed rage, the crimson-haired girl stormed into the Bellwood police station building; throwing open the front door with such intense force that it slammed into the backside of an innocent man (who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time) and sent him hurtling across the room to where he lay in an unconscious heap on the tiled floor.

The room's atmosphere was immediately injected with a disturbing silence.

"WHICH one of you idiots arrested _him_?" Gwen snarled viciously at the line of police officers standing before her; half of them already clutching anxiously at their tasers as they stared at the crazed redhead with alerted expressions. She gestured her pointer finger rather aggressively to the dark-haired boy who was standing, a wry smirk now playing across his face, behind the bars of a detaining cell.

A tall, buff-looking, blonde man stepped forward, crossing his arms across his broad chest. "That would be me."

Gwen's gaze of fury bore into his much calmer eyes like the stinger of a hornet stabbing into its enemy. And in less than a millisecond, she had unleashed her overwhelming vengeance upon him. "How _could _you! Do you know how hard my boyfriend has tried to keep himself on the good side of the law? Do you know how far along he's come from being a criminal to being what he is now? Do you even know how much effort he has thrown into being a good citizen and doing the right thing? NO. _Obviously _you don't, because then you wouldn't have arrested him in the FIRSTplace!" The ginger spat ferociously, her words venom-coated.

Kevin snickered quietly to himself from the other side of the room. Gwen… yelling at a police officer? He wished he had a camera.

The officer's gaze narrowed into a deep glare. "Young lady, it's quite obvious that it's _you _that doesn't know any of those things. Your "boyfriend" was caught red-handed in the middle of a huge bank heist, along with another notoriously felonious criminal by the name of "Argit". _That's _why we detained him. If I were you, I wouldn't be angry with me, I would be angry with him."

The fury burning in Gwen's emerald gaze was quickly intensified, and she looked as though steam was going to suddenly erupt from her ears, as was the case with many cartoons when they were fuming. The usual paleness of her face had blazed to a fiery scarlet, nearly matching the shade of her long, flowing mane.

Her poisonous stare shifted over to where Kevin was now cussing in the far-end corner of his barred cell, desperately trying to find a way to escape.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" The rage-eyed girl gritted her teeth as she spoke to the police officers, never removing her murderous gaze from Kevin.

"Girl, listen, you can't just command us to go, we…" The head officer started.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Gwen shrieked inhumanly, her form visibly flickering back and forth in an unstable manner between her human self and her inner anodite.

And with that, the once-macho police officers went sprinting out the front door of the station, screaming bloody murder at the sight of the freakish, fuchsia alien girl.

"NO! No, please, take me with you, take me with you!" Kevin yelled after them, his expression completely horror-struck as his beyond-infuriated girlfriend used her mana to rip the iron bars away like it was plastic wrap.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**So there you have it, everyone. The end of the chapter, and HOPEFULLY not the end of Kevin. Don't worry- I would never have Gwen kill Kevin in any of my stories, that would just be so wrong on so many levels. Anyways, I'm getting carried away, here. Me and my incessant rambling. K, so review please and leave your thoughts, comments, hate notes, etcetera. Anything's fine by me. Later! **_


End file.
